¿Por qué mientes, Sakura?
by Intenebrissunt
Summary: Tienes la leve esperanza que un día te curaras pero seguirás cubierta de cicatrices, esas cicatrices que Sasuke dejo en ti y que Naruto esta tratando de arreglar. —Volví para que me duelas otra vez, Sasuke-kun. [Advertencia: Spoiler manga 662.]


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece y no la hará, lo que si **es mío** es lo escrito en la parte de abajo. Yo simplemente hago esto por diversión propia y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura conciencia.

**Fecha de publicación:** 13 de Enero del 2014.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja principal:** Centric Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

**Género:** Drama y poetry.

**Línea del tiempo:** En la cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

**Total de palabras:** 1,002.

* * *

**¿Por qué mientes, Sakura?**

_Two-shot único._

Escrito por: Intenebrissunt.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinopsis: Tienes la leve esperanza que un día te curaras pero seguirás cubierta de cicatrices, esas cicatrices que Sasuke dejo en ti y que Naruto esta tratando de arreglar.

* * *

No es el mejor día, claro que no lo es. El cielo es obscuro y alcanzas a ver las pequeñas estrellas que se asoman en el horizonte brillando como si no hubiera un mañana; en este período quisieras ser una de ellas, sin tener ninguna preocupación. Te sientes fastidiada, más que nada pesada por todas las cargas que caen fuertemente sobre tus hombros cada vez haciéndose más pesadas e imposibles de controlar.

Tu maestra —ese ser humano que admiras desde que eras pequeña e indefensa— se mira nerviosa, sus ojos están completamente intranquilos, sabes que está pensando en millones de posibilidades de poder salvar a toda la gente a su alrededor, pero ya no es posible, estas al corriente de ello. Ambas no tienen la fuerza para curar todo lo que es destruido por Obito y Madara; pensaste que podías hacerlo, por fin servirías de algo y ya no serias una carga, pero solo te quedaste ahí, soñando, como ya lo harás permanentemente.

No te sietes bien, crees estar en medio de una guerra sin fin, sin remedio. Harías todo lo que estuviera en tus manos para que esto por fin concluyera y pudieras seguir con tu vida de antes; donde eras feliz y no lo sabias, donde tenías un mundo de princesa y tu príncipe azul —el más guapo de todos— te haría sentir amada. Bah, sueltas un pequeño bufón por siquiera hacerte a la idea tan estúpida que tenías en ese entonces, eras muy tonta e ilusa a la vez, porque ese tipo de cosas no pasan, al menos no en tu situación. Y es que aquí, ahora, no eres una princesa Sakura, y él no es tu príncipe que viene a rescatarte del mal. Fue tu ilusión, tu error más grande imaginártelo, pero eras solo una niña, es normal que las niñas de esa edad se imaginen ese tipo de cosas, vamos, ¿quién nunca ha soñado con ser una princesa? Miles de recuerdos empiezan a rondar por tu cabeza, uno por uno, como en orden cronológico y empiezas a sentir nostalgia de aquellos tiempos donde Naruto y Sasuke eran tu meta, tu único sueño que aspirabas poder realizar en algún momento de tu existencia.

Tus ojos se vuelven cristalinos, tu cabeza duele y empiezas a ver borroso, no, no puedes dejarte caer, te brotas los ojos con tal fuerza que te mareas por un instante, pierdes el equilibrio y caes con endurecimiento sobre tus talones.

«_¡Animo!, ¡avanza!, ¡se fuerte!, ¡ya no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por las personas que amas!_» Tu inner te exige en ese momento, quién diría que tu inner podría ser, así como era infantil y tosca en muchas ocasiones, fuerte y decidida para tu bien. Lo haces, te paras con un atrevimiento sobrehumano, ese, de los cuales nunca has tenido, nunca te has atrevido a nada Sakura, es por eso que estas como estás; siempre eres cálida, educada y humilde para con los demás pero ya no quieres ser así, darías todo por ser decidida como Ino, hermosa como la dulce Hinata, hambrienta de poder como tu maestra, habilidosa como Tenten y más.

Rechazas esos feos pensamientos con prisa, no es momento para andarse lamentando por cosas que no eres, porque tú no eres de esa manera Sakura, si acaso eres la mínima parte de lo que ellas son pero te tienes que sentir orgullosa de lo que eres, ¿no? Tal vez no tengas ese tipo de habilidades pero tienes otras que la gente lamentablemente no ve.

Tu falta de chakra cada vez es más notoria porque tu cuerpo empieza a tiritar de una manera constante y apurada. Aun así tratas de mantener la calma tratando de sonreír porque recuerdas a Naruto y ha Sasuke que siguen luchando con el malvado de Madara y están venciendo, ¿verdad? Ellos están ganando, eso es indiscutible. Te sientes orgullosa y feliz, todavía hay esperanza, ellos están a la expectativa del mundo.

«Ni yo ni Tsunade-sama tenemos suficiente chakra para seguir usando ninjunto médico, estamos en nuestro limite.» piensas y confirmas a la vez mirando de reojo a tu maestra que esta posada en la tierra tratándose de apoyar con su rodilla; a su lado se encuentra su fiel amiga Shizune-san casi de la misma forma, sólo que ella se encuentra parada con un temor notorio en su cara.

De repente, hay tanta arena que te hace entrecerrar los ojos ya que no percibes nada. El Kazekage hace una entrada rápida y feroz, nunca la viste venir, parece impaciente. Trae un cuerpo, lo captas de inmediato, a ti no te pueden engañar. Esto te desconcierta rápido, ¿quién será esa persona de la cual el Kazekage está tan desesperado? Tal vez sea un amigo seguro o hasta incluso pudiera llegar a ser Temari, su hermana con la cual haz compartido unas cuantas palabras y cumplidos. Te sientes triste, ¿a tanto había llegado la guerra? Una lagrima resbala sin compasión sobre tu cachete, no te sientes con la fuerza suficiente para poder salvar otra vida y no sabes el motivo.

Sin cuidado, todo el temor de toda tu vida está frente a tus ojos, es Naruto, _tu_ Naruto.

.

.

.

—¡Naruto! Prometo salvarte, lo prometo de verdad —dices con voz queda, estás mintiendo.

_¿Por qué mientes, Sakura?_

* * *

Esto será un Two-shot, espero de corazón que me dejen sus comentarios para poder seguir con esto.

Será SasuSaku, tranquilos amantes de este, todo lleva su tiempo.

Por cierto, ¿ustedes también quieren matar a Kishimoto por toda esta espera?

Gracias por leer y no leer, a los que comentan y a los que no.

En ustedes queda la continuación.

Adiós.

—Intenebrissunt.


End file.
